Promesas bajo la Luna
by Artemisa Neko-chan
Summary: Yuuki quiere evitar que Zero se convierta en nivel E, pero él no quiere aceptar su sangre, por temor a no poder controlarse...


**Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, reciba Matsuri Hino el respectivo crédito, yo sólo los tomo prestados para echar a volar la imaginación…**

* * *

El cielo dejaba su color claro, para dar paso a uno más oscuro, acontecimiento mediado por la puesta de sol.

El manto de estrellas en el cielo nocturno, se hizo acompañar de una enorme luna llena que iluminaba con su platinado brillo todos los alrededores.

Y ahí, contemplándola, en medio del amplio espacio arbolado, se encontraba el Joven vampiro; su cabello era suavemente despeinado por el viento, su mirada, perdida en algún punto inexistente del espacio, denotaba la melancolía y rabia que lo embargaba en esos momentos. De repente, un sonido lo puso alerta, se escuchaban ruidos de los arbustos cercanos al sitio donde él se encontraba tumbado descansando.

—Se que estás ahí Yuuki… ¿por qué no sales?— sin siquiera voltear al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, acertó su comentario y la joven de cabello castaño se acercó a él pausadamente —me molesta ser espiado, ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Eso te lo debería preguntar yo a ti Zero— en el tono de voz había una mezcla de preocupación y molestia, pero no se podía distinguir cuál era más predominante —me asusté a ver el desorden que dejaste en tu habitación cuando fui a buscarte… además, de… muchas pastillas de sangre disueltas. ¿Te está ocurriendo de nuevo?

—Eso no te incumbe…—

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- sin notarlo siquiera, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de los ojos de la Joven, comenzó a emitir unos ligeros sollozos apenas audibles, pero el vampiro de cabello plateado lo notó de inmediato —Eres un tonto. ¿Qué acaso no sabes que me preocupo por ti?

—Yuuki… lo siento—

—No, no debes disculparte, pero por favor Zero… permíteme ayudarte, sabes que yo…—

—De ninguna manera lo permitiré, no dejaré que me vuelvas a alimentar con tu sangre—

Llegó a la memoria de Zero, el fatídico recuerdo, de una ocasión en que, la sed le sangre lo invadió de una forma irreconocible, que nunca antes hubiera experimentado; Yuuki, como en otras ocasiones, le ofreció beber de su sangre… pero el frenesí del vampiro hambriento lo descontroló; sin ningún tipo de cuidado, estampó a la Joven contra la pared, jaló de la tela de su blusa para dejar el cuello lo suficientemente descubierto, y clavó con voracidad los colmillos en la piel de su víctima. Yuuki ahogó un grito en su garganta, haciendo todo lo posible por resistir, pero la sed de Zero no cedía, ella poco a poco, quedó inconsciente. Al percatarse de lo que acababa de provocar, el joven cazador reaccionó, un estremecimiento de culpa le recorrió por la espalda. "Yuuki, ¡reacciona!... lo siento". La llevó en brazos a su habitación y rápidamente fue por Cross, el padre adoptivo de ambos, quien lo miró con comprensión y a ella con preocupación, pues había perdido mucha sangre…

— ¡Zero!— recibió un jalón del brazo por parte de ella para regresar a la realidad —al fin me escuchas… tsk, que falta de educación, ignorar a las personas.

—No te ignoraba… agresiva—

— ¿¡Ah!? ¡¿Como me llamaste?!—

—Olvídalo…—

—Como sea,… ¿aún tienes sed?—

—No… ya se está calmando,…—

— ¿Me puedo quedar a hacerte compañía?— era más un aviso que una pregunta, pues antes de que el chico de ojos violáceos pudiera replicar algo, Yuuki ya se había acomodado, sentándose a su lado en el césped.

— ¿Sabes?, en verdad te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí— rompió el silencio Zero.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, desde el primer momento que te vi, cuando nos conocimos, al mirarte a los ojos, supe que me transmitías algo muy especial, aunque debo reconocer que no sé que es,… pero también me di cuenta, de que tenías una barrera para protegerte... que no permites que las personas se acerquen a ti...—Ante tal declaración, Zero se turbó un poco, aunque sin duda era cierto, detestaba que las personas se inmiscuyeran demasiado en su vida, él mismo, trataba de omitir ciertos recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado, y ahí estaba Yuuki, siempre viendo a través de su mirada, ella podía ser muy despistada, pero acertaba ágilmente en ciertas ocasiones —Yo sé que no conozco muchas cosas de tu vida Zero, pero debes saber algo…—

Esperando su declaración el cazador-vampiro se quedó pasmado, las nubes que arrastraba el viento, comenzaron a ocultar la hermosa y radiante Luna, la atmósfera se oscureció de repente… y junto con el viento, la esencia de Yuuki comenzó a golpear el sensible olfato del peliplata, despertando nuevamente su sed; su garganta comenzó a rasparle, sus colmillos se hicieron visibles y sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse de un peligroso rojo escarlata.

—Yuuki… vete… — Le comenzaba a costar trabajo respirar, hablar y pronto también le costaría mucho no perder el control — ¡Por favor!… no quiero hacerte daño.

—Confío en ti Zero,… y debes saber… —se acerca a él despacio, quedando frente a frente y levanta su mano para acariciar la mejilla de tez pálida del joven— …que tu puedes confiar en mí, sin importar lo que pase, yo siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites, siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudarte, porque tú siempre me estás protegiendo. ¡Y no me parece nada justo! Que tú te preocupes por mí pero te encierres en tu soledad…

La respiración de Zero comenzó a agitarse más, sus ojos enrojecieron intensamente, Yuuki lo notó, pero sabía que él era lo bastante orgulloso y testarudo como para admitir que la sed aumentaba.

—Además, recuerda que prometí que no te dejaría caer en el nivel E, ¿lo recuerdas? Así que no pienso romper mi promesa, si no aceptas mi sangre,… yo misma me la voy a extraer y la pondré en tu boca a la fuerza aunque no te parezca.

Sí, definitivamente, esa era la Yuuki que conocía, directo y a la cabeza, sin rodeos ni reclamos. Apresuradamente, la joven de cabello castaño se levantó de su sitio, y se puso a horcajadas sobre Zero; él tardó en reaccionar, comprendiendo que era una situación embarazosa, pero era la única forma de calmar su sed, además de que, en el lugar que estaban, no podían ser vistos por nadie…

En esta ocasión, fue mucho más cuidadoso, al punto de no parecer estar hambriento, ¡todo sea por no hacerle daño! Yuuki se retiró el saco del uniforme y Zero comenzó a titubear…

—¿Estás… segura?—

—¿Acaso tu no?... date prisa y no preguntes —se desabrochó los primeros botones de la blusa, exponiendo su cuello ante la atónita mirada del cazador, él se acercó a su piel y la olisqueó un poco, era tan embriagadora su esencia, que por eso le había costado controlarse la última vez… pero ya no, Yuuki confiaba en él.

Posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de la joven para acomodarse de ese lado, mientras acomodaba su mano izquierda en la espalda de ella para poder acercarla más a él. En cuanto ella sintió su tibio aliento en su cuello se sonrojó, al clavarle suavemente los colmillos, la chica entrecerró los ojos mirando al cielo, aunque fuera un poco doloroso, lo valía por Zero.

Las nubes comenzaban a despejar el cielo, dejando asomarse de nuevo a la gigantesca y majestuosa Luna; al instante, Zero se separó de Yuuki, dando una última lamida a la sangre que quedaba sobre la piel en donde había estado bebiendo, le colocó de nuevo el saco del uniforme y _sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo, con el que limpió cuidadosamente el cuello de la joven_, después se lo amarró a modo de vendaje para cubrir los pequeños orificios que le había dejado su mordida.

—_Muchas gracias Yuuki—_

—_No tienes nada que agradecer, yo confío en ti… te pido que tú confíes en mi, ¿de acuerdo?_

—_De acuerdo— Una ligera sonrisa se apareció en los labios del joven de intensa mirada púrpura._

— _Bien, pues creo que debo considerarme afortunada—_

— _¿Por qué lo dices?—_

—_No a todas las personas les muestras esa sonrisa, ¿o sí?—_

—Tssk… no digas esas cosas —un rubor cubrió el rostro de Zero por el comentario.

—¿Eh?... no tienes por qué avergonzarte Zero —notoriamente su reacción lo delató ante Yuuki, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de comentarios — debo confesarte que… aunque no te guste hacerlo, te ves encantador cuando sonríes.

* * *

_**(Este one-shot está sujeto a ediciones jeje ya que mi beta no me responde, espero sea de su agrado y dejen comentarios)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dedicado a mi sempai. Su inspiradora imagen de Zero me motivó a hacer el fanfic. _

_Espero que te guste n_n_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Podría hablarte de la Luna, pero prefiero que la mires... podría hablarte del amor, pero prefiero que lo sientas".**_


End file.
